The present invention relates generally to a bearing cap and mounting plate assembly of the type typically utilized in a universal joint mechanism and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for machining the surfaces of the mounting plate which are adapted to engage an associated universal joint yoke arm.
Bearing cap assemblies of the type utilized in a universal joint mechanism typically include an open ended cup-shaped member having a cylindrical sidewall and a closed end wall which is securely attached to an associated mounting plate. The mounting plate is utilized to secure the bearing cap relative to the yoke arms of a universal joint yoke assembly. Examples of such bearing cap assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,436 and 2,315,006.
One of the difficulties in producing universal joint bearing cap assemblies relates to the strict tolerances which much be observed during the manufacturing operation. For example, typically, the inner surface of the bearing cap sidewall, which provides an outer bearing race for an associated roller bearing unit, must be precisely located relative to a pair of spaced apart mounting holes provided in the mounting plate. Also, the surfaces of the mounting plate which are adapted to engage cooperating mounting surfaces formed on the associated yoke arm must be precisely located relative to the inner surface of the end wall of the bearing cap.
In the past, in order to maintain such tolerances, it has been necessary to utilize a drill press unit with an associated cutting tool for machining the mounting plate surfaces. While such a machining operation produces a quality part, the production rate of such an operation is relatively slow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,436 discloses the use of a pair of spaced apart broaches for machining spaced apart mounting surfaces on the attaching strap of a universal joint bearing cap. However, the broaching operation as disclosed in this patent does not lend itself to a high production operation.